It'sComplicated
by GeorgieBlack
Summary: Set between feast of fools and Lord of Misrule. Things get abit heated between shane and Claire. But what will happen when Michael gets involved; and realises it's not such "brotherly" love he feels after all...


It's...Complicated.

I'd crept into Shane's room, just to escape the chaos for a few minutes. Looking out of Shane's bedroom window, watching Morganville burn, it all sank in. This was _real._ This was happening.

I heard the door creak open, and before i knew it Shane's arms were around me, and everything seemed okay. He kissed my cheak and i turned to face him, he held me at arms length and gave me a once over, the way he looked at me made me extremely self contious; what was he looking for?

"Loving the costume, but i bet it'd look better on my floor."

Shit. Myrnin's ridiculous costume. The pinnacle of sexy.

My cheaks turned crimson, much to shane's satisfaction.

"Here." Shane handed me a T-shirt and some sweats, i took them with a grateful expression. The tight costume wasn't all that comfortable.

Shane turned to face the wall to give me some privacy, and as the costume dropped to the floor around my ankles, i felt a sudden surge of adrenaline. Who knew when the next time shane and i would be alone together was? Everything else in the world right now was crazy, so why did we always have to be _correct!_

"You can turn 'round now," my voice came just above a whisper, and as shane turned and saw me, he froze still, his eyes moved in slow motion from my eyes, all the way to the floor and back up.

"Claire," Shane sounded hurt, pleading."What're you doing?"

I moved slowly toward him, he backed up and fell sitting onto the bed, i slowly slipped onto his lap. He froze up, i don't even think he was breathing. "This is wrong Claire." He wouldn't look at me, i moved his face to mine, and our lips met, slow, moving together like nothing else in the world was happening. It was enough to convince shane at that point. His hands ran from my waist down to my hips, then onto my butt. He pulled me close onto him and moaned. I gasped as he stood and took me to his wall. He kissed me with hunger, and atlast we both wanted the same thing. Or so i thought. He pulled away, but we didn't move. "Claire, why do you do this to me?" as i looked into his eyes all i could feel was confusion. He looked so hurt, i didn't understand.

"Why Don't you want me?" it was just a whisper, but shane looked angrily at me.

"For a smart girls you're pretty dumb." he laughed, a short hard grunt. " You're irresistible to me. But I made promises Claire. My word is all i have. Why d'you have to make this so hard!" the last word came as a shout, and there was a crash as the door swung open.

Michael looked furious. He raced across the room and grabbed Shane. I Fell Right onto my butt, as graceful as ever it might seem. . it swept over me then that i was crumpled on the floor, with _Michael_ and Shane right there, fighting. Feelings of exposure and vulnerability swept over me in a rush.

Michael had shane pinned to the floor with his forearm pressed to shanes throat as i scrambled to cover myself with the shirt Shane had handed me minutes before, snatching it up off the floor; "Michael! What're you doing! Stop!"

_**Michael p.o.v**_

_**How could he? She's sixteen! The sight of him pressed against her, just the **__**thought**__** of them- them-**_

_**Thank god i got there when i did. **_

"_**Michael! What're you doing! Stop!" i could hear Claire yell from behind me, i whipped my head round, she was nearly naked, her hair was ruffled, and- i couldn't look at her. She didn't look like Claire. She looked... grown up. And as always, she looked beautiful.**_

_Shane p.o.v_

_Michael made the mistake of turning his head toward my girlfriend, and i took the opportunity to throw him off me. He landed draped across Claire, she was barely dressed, yet he didn't exactly rush to get off her. "Hey, __jerk__, get the hell off my girl or i'll rip you off."_

_He pulled himself to his feet. "Claire, put something on and get out of here."_

_I would've told him not to dare tell her what to do, but i didn't want him anywhere near her._

"_what the hell, Shane! She's a kid!"_

"_i think you know thats not true, __Michael."_

_**The way he spat my name made my whole body coil with anger.**_

"_**and that makes it okay for you to take advantage of her? Under **__**my**__** roof!"**_

_**Shane never stopped amazing me. " i know you shane, but even for you, this is low."**_

_**The**__re wasn't anything i could say to that. I turned and sat on my bed, ignoring him. As much as i wanted to tell him to just piss off, he was right. I should've never allowed it to get that heated, she just drives me crazy. I hate it. I hate that she doesn't know what she does to me! I just can't loose it with her. She's worth too much, i-i-_

_I Love her._


End file.
